


We’ll Reach Towards The Moon

by Saiharas_Emo_Hat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, more characters might be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiharas_Emo_Hat/pseuds/Saiharas_Emo_Hat
Summary: The title is a lyric from Mcki Robyns-P’s Momota fan song, “Believe”!“Ah, Miss Harukawa, you’re awake! Some of your friends are here to see you. Would you like me to let them in?”“Friends…?” Did she mean Saihara and Yumeno? There’s no way she meant...him.“Yes, friends. I believe you were especially close to one Mr. Momota?”





	We’ll Reach Towards The Moon

The last thing I remember was stepping into the light. And then...I woke up.

    At first, I thought I was still at the Academy. But when I opened my eyes, I wasn’t in my dorm room. I was in a hospital room, hooked up to hundreds of wires. Before I could begin to think about what was going on, a nurse walked into my room.

     “Ah, Miss Harukawa, you’re awake! Some of your friends are here to see you. Would you like me to let them in?” 

      “Friends…?” Did she mean Saihara and Yumeno? There’s no way she meant... _ him _ . 

      “Yes, friends. I believe you were especially close to one Mr. Momota?” 

       I felt my throat clench. There’s no way he’s alive. He can’t be. I sat up in the bed, swallowing back tears, “...So what if I was? That doesn’t...matter now.”

        “I thought so,” the nurse turned away from me, calling to someone outside of the room, “You can come see her now.” The sound of something rolling along the floor grew louder and louder still, until… 

       “Oi, Harumaki! Glad to see you’re finally awake!” 

      “Momota-?” The tears I was fighting back ever since the nurse mentioned his name finally came spilling down my face. I couldn’t hold them back anymore.  _ Momota is alive. He’s right here in front of me. He’s okay. _

       “Woah, did you miss me that much?”

       “You...you… idiot!” I sniffled out a reply. 

       “Hey…it’s okay. I’m sorry. This is all my fault, huh?” He sighed, “I wish I could get up and comfort you right now, but I won’t be able to get out of this wheelchair for a little while longer.”

       “...” 

       “I know all of this is a lot to take in,” he laughs, “Trust me, when I realized I wasn’t terminally ill, and I hadn’t actually killed anybody, I didn’t know how to handle it.” 

      “What?”

     A moment of realization flew on his face, something I’ve only ever seen a few times, “Ooh…did they not tell you yet?” 

    “Tell me  _ what _ , Momota?” 

    “Actually…I have to go check on Shuuichi! What kind of hero doesn’t look after both of his sidekicks, after all?” Before I could ask him to stay, the nurse was hurriedly pushing him out of the room. 

     “What was that about, nurse?”

     “Nothing that can’t be explained later. Right now, you need rest.” Her tone was firm, and yet I persisted,

     “No,  _ what was that about? _ ” 

     The nurse sighed, “All will be explained in due time. Now, Miss Harukawa,  _ please get some rest. You need it. _ ”

      I huffed, but as I was getting nowhere, I laid down and tried to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t very obvious, but Momota is in a wheelchair! Being in bed and not moving at all for multiple days is devastating to the body, so it would be dangerous for any of the late-game deaths or survivors to just start walking.


End file.
